


CRAVING

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	CRAVING

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**CRAVING**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


  
= o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ? >

 

  


  


 

By Monika  10/2007

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

  


  


 

The sight of Hutch leaving the diner  
with two bags in his hand made Starsky’s mouth water.An extra large burrito  
with chili sauce and onions was just the lunch he was craving. A smile crossed Hutch’s face as he talked with Millie,  
the young waitress standing by the entrance. Listening to her, Hutch frowned and put a comforting hand on her arm. Starsky  
admired Hutch’s seemingly limitless compassion for all the different people they met everyday.  
Hutch never judged a person before he knew the facts.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

But this time, as he watched Hutch speaking with Millie, Starsky felt a sting of jealousy. The way Hutch smiled  
at Millie, looked deeply in her eyes and even bent his head near hers... Starsky and Hutch had become lovers only recently,  
and Starsky still couldn’t believe that he was loved by that blond – at least, not in the way lovers do.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

He reminded himself that Hutch had a gentle way with all the people around him, and that Millie was one of his  
friends. There was no reason to be jealous, Starsky thought.But he was unable  
to shake the nagging worry that he might have misjudged Hutch’s feelings toward him.   
Maybe Hutch still preferred girls.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Starsky sighed. Then he scolded himself. Hutch would never cheat on him.   
Even the near-constant teasing and practical jokes might stop now that they had become lovers, Starsky told himself  
optimistically.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Starsky scrutinized Hutch’s appearance.His light blond hair  
was tousled by the summer wind, and his features were relaxed as he spoke to the waitress. Impatiently, Starsky tapped his  
fingers on the steering wheel, his rumbling stomach reminded him of how hungry he was.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“C’mon, end it,” Starsky muttered and, just as if Hutch had heard him he gave Millie a farewell  
kiss on the cheek.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“You just can’t help yourself, huh?” Starsky wondered aloud as he started the car.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

From the corner of his eye Starsky saw Hutch hesitate half way across the parking lot.Then Hutch dumped one of the two bags he was carrying into a trashcan beside the road.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Starsky couldn’t believe his eyes.Hutch was dumping his  
burrito – the one he’d been craving, with all the extras – again!   
Starsky felt his anger grow as he remembered the many times Hutch had lectured him about his unhealthy food.There had even been one time when Hutch had bought a vegetarian egg roll and a health shake, instead of  
the burger and fries Starsky had requested. Ironically, that time Starsky had thrown his own lunch away.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Whistling, Hutch opened the passenger’s door and slid into the car.   
He was putting on a good show, but the smile he gave Starsky was not quite as confident as usual.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Starsky started the car with a jerk. Hutch fell back against the headrest. “Woah, are ya in a hurry?”

 

  


  


 

  


“Yeah, I’m hungry. Let’s go to my place.” Without  
waiting for an answer, Starsky sped through the  ?>midday traffic. He was starving and his partner had just thrown away his burrito!  
Starsky glanced sideways.Yep, just one bag. His lunch was gone, he was sure  
of it.

  


 

  


  


 

Starsky was torn between murdering Hutch and begging him to explain his cruel behavior. Hutch kept silent and  
looked outside as if he felt uncomfortable meeting Starsky’s eyes. Maybe Hutch regretted what he had done to Starsky’s  
lunch? Starsky decided to say nothing for the present. He even smiled at Hutch as they climbed up the stairs to his apartment.Hutch gave him a worried look in return.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Inside, Starsky snatched the bag out of Hutch’s hand. “Can’t wait to have my burrito. I love  
chili sauce and I hope you didn’t forget the extra onions.”

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Buddy, um…” Hutch started, looking quite remorseful.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“What? Um…,” Starsky echoed Hutch’s words and peered into the bag. “Looks really  
funny, my burrito. I have the strange impression that I’m dealing with a tofu burger here, and the chili sauce has miraculously  
changed into a salad. And the onions are nothing but salt-free and low fat crackers. **Where’s  
my lunch, partner**?”

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Let me explain. You know Millie from the diner?” Hutch said, rubbing his hands and glancing at  
the bag Starsky carried.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Sure, but not as well as you,” Starsky muttered, feeling a stab of jealousy.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Well, Millie told me that her brother had suffered a massive stroke. He was only 40 and his eating habits  
were like yours. So I was afraid that maybe too many burritos could make you sick, too. And I’m not ready to lose you  
– not this way.” Hutch said, making an apologetic gesture toward Starsky.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Starsky’s anger faded as he looked into his partner’s concerned eyes. But he was still hungry and  
he knew his stomach needed to be filled somehow. He started rummaging in the bag he carried.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“How can I make it up to you? Maybe we can share,” Hutch said and their heads touched as they examined  
the contents of the bag together. Starsky felt Hutch’s fine hair against his cheek, smelled the familiar scent of his  
aftershave – and suddenly Starsky had only one desire.He wanted to be  
reassured that Hutch still loved him unconditionally.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

He drew back and picked a cracker out of the bag. A smile crept over his face and he said, “It was rotten  
to throw my burrito away, but I’ll forgive you if you share your lunch with me.”

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Starsky put the cracker into Hutch’s mouth. His fingers touched Hutch’s soft lips and Starsky felt  
his love for that man burn inside. He couldn’t resist Hutch’s beauty, the trusting blue eyes that looked confused  
when Starsky ushered him to the bedroom.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Starsk, hey, what …,” All of a sudden Hutch found himself pushed on Starsky’s bed with  
Starsky bending over him, the brown paper bag still in his hand. Some of the crackers flew out of the bag and landed on Hutch’s  
shoulder. In a sudden impulse, Starsky moved forward and grabbed his partner, trying to catch the cracker with his mouth.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Starsk…”

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Heedless of the blond’s objection, Starsky’s teeth dug into the soft skin of Hutch’s neck,  
catching the cracker. The scent of Hutch’s warm neck and the crispy cracker excited Starsky even more. The hunger he  
felt centered on the pure sensuality Hutch’s body radiated. Fine strands of hair curled on the base of Hutch’s  
neck and Starsky leaned down again to nuzzle his nose against the sweaty skin behind Hutch’s ear. Starsky heard an appreciative  
sound from Hutch.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

The bag with the lunch was still in Starsky’ hand, crumpled by now. Starsky let it fall next to Hutch  
on the bed. Then he braced himself on his hands and looked at Hutch. His cheeks were flushed and he still looked surprised,  
but also there was a dawning pleasure in his blue eyes.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

So you’re ready to share the lunch with me?” Starsky asked again, lifting Hutch’s T-shirt  
and pulling it over Hutch’s head.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Sure, I told you,” Hutch mumbled under the cloth.He  
gasped when Starsky turned his attention to Hutch’s nipples, alternately kissing them and teasing them with his tongue.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Hey, hm, go on…” Hutch got rid of the T-shirt and was about to grab into the bag beside him  
when Starsky batted his hand away and said, determinedly, “We’re doing this my way, okay?”

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Anything you want,” Hutch said.He pulled Starsky  
down against him, letting his hands roam over Starsky’s back.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Starsky paused. Hutch was starting to take charge, and that wasn’t the way he wanted things.Not to mention, Hutch _had_ thrown away his lunch, even if his  
intentions were good.A little punishment wouldn’t be out of line, Starsky  
thought.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Before Hutch could realize what was happening, he felt his hands drawn over his head.The metallic snap of handcuffs startled Hutch, and he realized that he’d just been cuffed to the  
headboard.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“What the …?” Instinctively, Hutch fought against the restraints.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Wet lips trailed along his arm up to the cuffed hand, stilling Hutch’s movements.Starsky whispered near Hutch’s ear, “I’ll show you how I like my lunch, if that’s  
okay with you.”

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“’M hungry too,” Hutch breathed, as he surrendered to his lover.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“What do we have here?” Starsky sat up and retrieved the crumpled bag. He picked a burger out of  
the bag, and eyed it suspiciously. Then he tore off a piece of it and fed it to Hutch. Hutch munched and watched Starsky eating  
another piece. “Hm, not that bad,” Starsky said, licking his fingers. “They’re salty, aren’t  
they?”

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

As to prove his comment, Starsky let his lips wander along Hutch’s and slipped his tongue inside, savoring  
Hutch’s mouth. Hutch gave an appreciative sound and kissed Starsky back, fiercely.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Starsky broke free, catching his breath. Concentrating on the bag again, he said, “What about this?”  
A little plastic container had fallen out. “Hm, dressing for the salad.” He braced on one elbow and tore it open  
with his teeth.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Hutch looked at him and said, “You’ll like it.It’s  
thousand island dressing, my favorite.”

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Okay.” Starsky sat up and let the cold fluid drop on Hutch’s smooth chest.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Hutch yelped at the cold. “Hey, are you trying to freeze me?” Hutch’s halfhearted complaint  
became as moan as Starsky gently licked the dressing from Hutch’s chest, stopping at one nipple to cover it with the  
liquid, before washing it clean with his tongue.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Hutch arched his back, and Starsky noticed with growing excitement that Hutch was really enjoying the attention.  
Starsky sucked and licked his way down Hutch’s body until he had reached his navel. He paused for a moment and then  
filled it with the rest of the dressing.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Luxuriously, he delved his tongue in the navel, spreading the liquid playfully around the area, tasting and  
sucking. Hutch squirmed, fully aroused now.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Starsk? Uncuff me now, okay?I need to touch you.”

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Starsky nodded and reached up to release Hutch’s arms. Starsky checked his wrists for any signs of chafing  
and then caressed them with light strokes.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Hutch glanced at the bag. “Great lunch.Really. But what  
about the main course?”

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Okay, you big lug,” Starsky smiled. He reached down and fumbled with Hutch’s jeans, finally  
unzipping them.“I’m starving.”   
He pulled Hutch’s jeans down over the lean hips, and then bent down and used his teeth to yank Hutch’s  
boxers down. Hutch gasped, his hands threading through Starsky’s hair. Starsky marveled at the exposed sight of Hutch’s  
impressive beauty; his cock fully aroused begging for attention.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Starsk, please,” Hutch said, guiding Starsky’s head in the desired direction.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Starsky had to struggle to sit up again.He smiled a promise at  
his partner. “You’re right. This lunch could turn out to be a special one for both of us, don’t you think?”  
Starsky grabbed the bag and checked the contents again. He picked out some lettuce leaves and turned his attention back to  
Hutch’s groin. Licking his lips in anticipation, Starsky draped the leaves of lettuce around the erected cock. Then  
he hesitated.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Some more special treatment for you, babe.” He smiled and fished one cracker out of the bag.Then he leaned over Hutch.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Oh my God,” Hutch moaned, and his husky voice was full of anticipation. When the cracker grazed  
over his tip he moved against Starsky’s hand. “Please, babe, more.”

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Starsky decided not to wait any longer. He put his hands on Hutch’s hips and leaned down to satisfy his  
hunger. Nothing had ever tasted better than the familiar flavor of his partner. Teasing and running his tongue along the length,  
Starsky felt Hutch’s excitement grow. He took a bite of the lettuce, careful not to pull on the fine hairs beyond. Then  
he made his way back and took Hutch in his mouth. “What a meal,” he mumbled, overwhelmed by the heated flesh around  
him.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“C’mon, eat me,” Hutch arched against him, matching his movements with Starsky’s.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Starsky concentrated on pleasuring Hutch, forgetting about his own arousal.. Had he ever doubted that Hutch  
wouldn’t love him enough? That Hutch still preferred girls to him? He was making love to a man who trusted him enough  
to let him to cuff him to the headboard. And right now that man lay beneath him, surrendering completely. Starsky reached  
for Hutch’s balls and gently squeezed until they tightened. Hutch’s hand was digging into Starsky’s hair  
and he thrust against Starsky in a strong movement before he climaxed.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Starsky struggled to swallow everything. This was still a new sensation for him and he wondered that this experience  
didn’t leave an odd feeling. Quite the contrary, he felt closer than ever to his partner, devoted to him.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“That was so good. C’mere.” Soft spoken words reached Starsky’s ears and gentle hands  
tugged at his curls. Starsky released Hutch and moved upward, stroking Hutch’s sides and feeling the stickiness of the  
salad dressing he had applied earlier. Hutch tightened his hold on Starsky, locking eyes with him.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

When Starsky laid his hand on Hutch’s chest, he noticed the accelerated heartbeat.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“D’you know what you do to me?” Hutch’s light blue eyes were bright.He caressed Starsky’s face, as he continued.“You  
make me crave you so much that no one else matters.” He cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. “I depend on  
you. I don’t know how I deserve your love. I throw your lunch away, and tease you more than I should. ” He drew  
Starsk close and covered his mouth with soft kisses.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Starsky had never heard more beautiful words. He felt as if he was melting. Cuddled against his satiated partner,  
he was trying to adjust his jeans when Hutch drew back and braced himself on his elbow.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“I want make it up to you. Dinner is on me.” Hutch smiled and looked down the length of Starsky’s  
body, noticing the bulge in his pants. He cupped him with his hand and teased, “Hm, I have an idea about calamari rings,  
could be fun to put them…”

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“That’s gross, Hutch!” Starsky exclaimed.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Hutch started to laugh and a moment later they were both scrambling off the bed, racing to the shower together.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

  


  


 

The end

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 **  
  
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
  
**

 

  


 **  
  
[  
   
](id24.html)   
  
**

  


[](id64.html)

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
